


Poison

by Aweebwrites



Series: Bizarro Days [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boys, Bad Boys' Love, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Zane knew it was wrong to feel this way...About HIM.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenRoyal480](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRoyal480/gifts).



> Here you go Rave! Love yah!

"These guys again." Cole huffed as they flew out yet again to New Ninjago City because of yet another Bizarro Ninja attack.

"It's bad enough they look just like us. I mean, isn't there some way we can get rid of them for good? You know? Without us dying?" Jay asked annoyed, giving his nunchucks a twirl.

"None yet. Sensei Wu is still looking into it. But when he does find a way to get rid of these jerks, good riddance." Kai says with a huff, irritated.

Dealing with them every week or two was really getting annoying. They shot Nya and Lloyd a glare when they laughed at them.

"Aren't we the lucky ones." Lloyd says to Nya who nodded at the wheel.

"Shut it. Look, let's just aim to get the jerks into Kryptarium Prison and get them out of our hair." Kai says agitatedly.

"Right." They all agreed.

Well, all but Zane.

"You alright over there?" Nya called out to Zane as he stared distantly at the computer screen displaying the location of the disturbance.

The Nindroid jolted then looked to the others who were all watching him curiously.

"Oh um. Yes. I'm fine. Sorry." He apologised, an embarrassed blue blush in the form of a faint glow in his cheeks appearing. "I was busy making sure they were in one place." He says and they seemed to lighten up at that.

"Good. We're here." Nya says, parking the ship and they all flipped their hoods down.

Zane watched them do so then pulled his hood down with a slow breath.

_Here we go…_

__________

"Do you guys ever stop?!" Jay says irritably as both him and his Bizarro self charged their lightning to attack each other.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Bizarro Jay asked with a playful smirk, both of them attacking but their powers coming to a stalemate in-between them as always.

"What are you guys even doing at the park of all places?" Kai asked then fucked out of the way of his Bizarro self's naginata.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bizarro Kai purred, twirling his pole weapon then launching himself at his ninja self, weapon aimed to hurt.

"A little help Lloyd? Nya?!" Cole yelled, barely managing to blow and dodge his Bizarro self's angry attacks.

He didn't even do anything! He yelps as the dual ended scythe he wielded slashed dangerously close to his face.

"You see, the thing about that is, we would love to. Really we would." Nya spoke up from the sidelines.

"B-but uh. W-w-were a l-little c-caught up." Lloyd stuttered out from where he was trapped up to the neck in packed black ice, Nya next to him trapped in between the two halves of the park boulder, unable to move.

Zane hit a kunai that was thrown at him with an arrow, throwing it off path as he and his Bizarro self faced off.

"You know why we're here." Bizarro Zane says as they circled each other.

"I'm not-... I can't." Zane says, then ran at his Bizarro self, throwing a punch he blocked.

"You say that every time Zane." The red eyed Nindroid says, looking into his blue then went to sweep Zane's legs but he anticipated and jumped over. "But you and I know you want to. You're going to give in again. Why not do it today and save us all the effort?" He asked as the blue eyed Nindroid started up his icy Spinjitzu.

Bizarro Zane chuckled then started his black one that trailed purple wherever he went, both of their tornadoes clashing again and again.

"I had full intentions of enjoying the day in quiet with my lightning bug but well, how can I do that while _he's_ been glowering for days?" Bizarro Zane continued, blocking his good side's attacks and throwing out his own each time they clashed. "I'm you Zane. I know your true feelings. Just give in and save us all the trouble." He drawled, looking unimpressed in the dark shadows of his Spinjitzu, red eyes glowing brightly through it.

"No!" Zane yelled, shaking his head. "I won't!" He growled then charged at his evil self.

Bizarro Cole heard the yell and turned to see what was going on, giving ninja Cole the chance to activate and use his lava arms.

"Ha!" Cole yelled, slamming his arms down onto the ground sending his Bizarro self flying back, surprised.

The force of his attack sent everyone off of their feet and even managed to break both Lloyd and Nya free. Bizarro Cole groaned as he blinked open his eyes from his place on his stomach on the ground. His red and black eyes widened however when he saw a street light tipping precariously towards the ninja Zane from where he and his Bizarro self stood, distracted from fighting thanks to his ninja self's attack.

"Look out!" He yelled, reaching out to them and both Zanes blinked then turned around.

Before Zane could comprehend the falling pole properly, he was shoved out of the way by his Bizarro self, said dark Nindroid only managing to earn a burning scratch down his back that Zane felt as if it were he who got scratched.

"Snowflake!" Bizarro Jay rushed away from his ninja self to his lover, looking over the damage.

Luckily it wasn't anything too deep but it looked like it hurt a lot. Bizarro Jay gritted his teeth angrily.

"That's fucking it!" He all but exploded as Zane tried to ignore the sharp stinging pain in his back. "We're done helping you with this shit! Sort out whatever the fuck is going on between you because we're not doing it anymore!" He hissed, throwing a venomous glare at the wide eyed Bizarro Cole then at Ninja Zane.

"Well. Looks like that's a wrap." Bizarro Kai says with a sigh, standing down from his ninja self and heading over to where the red eyed Jay was.

Bizarro Cole gritted his teeth then got to his feet, shooting his surprised and a little guilty looking ninja self a glare.

"This is all your fault! You hurt them! Hurt _him_ !" He snapped at ninja Cole who held his hammer up defensively, backing up slowly as the angry dark version of himself all but snarled at him. "If you only knew how much I want to strangle the life out of you, how much I _despise_ you to the core. It's as if you exist solely to-"

"Cole, enough." Zane interrupted, the red eyes Nindroid standing, ignoring the draft on his partially exposed back. "We're done here." He says as Bizarro Jay fussed over him.

The red eyed Cole glared at his good counterpart before turning away abruptly. He only paused to glance at the blue eyed Zane before helping his version along, those blue eyes trailing after them, after him.

"Are we just gonna let them uh… Leave?" Jay asked as they watched them do so.

"Right now, I'm more worried about Zane." Nya says, rushing over to the Nindroid. "You alright? How bad does it feel?" She asked him and a flare of pain sparked up at that.

"It's fine. Don't worry." Zane says, brushing it off.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's not." Lloyd says as he walked over as well. "Their Zane doesn't show weakness easily. That must have really hurt. Which means it must have really hurt you." He pointed out and he wasn't wrong.

It's just… He had other things hurting right now.

"Let's head back to the temple so you can rest up." Kai says, holding onto Cole's arm as he stood there, conflicted and upset.

Zane nodded dumbly.

_He could use the rest._

____________

Zane stared at the ceiling from his room in the temple, night long falling. He was surprised no-one had asked him about what Bizarro Jay had said. Or even thought twice about it. They're all more curious about the fact that the evil versions of himself and Jay were obviously a thing. Zane knew that for three months now. Ever since…

He sighed then turned on his side, towards the window.

He's… Been keeping a secret from his friends. It all started with a crush. A stupid, silly crush that excited him because he hadn't experienced it before. But then… He worried his synthetic lower lip between equally synthetic teeth. Then he realised that Kai had already laid claim to Cole. Apparently they've been a thing for months before that. He was just… Oblivious.

It took them sharing a kiss in front of him to see that. Then it all made sense. All those times he and Kai went out, it wasn't just for a trip as friends. Why they chose to share a room, all the 'friendly' bantering. They were flirting. He was just dense. It… Hurt. But he was happy for them… But it hurt… It was a night like this three months ago that he had decided to take a walk through New Ninjago City to clear his head… When he walked into him… Cole… He thought it was at first but he could see the glow of his red eyes behind his shades.

_"Well well. Looks like the cute little bunny has lost his way…"_

He tempted him away with him. He was reluctant at first but this Bizarro Cole was perceptive. He saw through his struggling to recover from his infatuation over his teammate and used it to his advantage. The next thing he knew, he was waking up cuddled up to him the next day. Naked. Imagine his mortification and horror. He had been quick and embarrassed to leave but… It be er stopped there. This… Other Cole. He knew how to get under his skin, knew how to make him give in. He couldn't stop. He knew he shouldn't, knew it was wrong, knew he was evil but… But… Things changed… somewhere along the way, it became less of him replacing the Cole he felt fore and more of him becoming the Cole he was falling for. 

That…

_That scared him._

They couldn't ever be. Not when they were on different sides. Not when he would never give up on evil and he would never join him. So he stayed away at all costs. Spent almost all his time in the temple. He didn't want to fall any further. He didn't want to put himself in that situation. It's only been 12 days since and he must be losing his mind. Sometimes he could hear his low voice whispering in his ear, feel him strong arms wrap around him, holding him close. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was his cocky smirks and rare genuine smiles. It was agony. But he can't. He knows he can't but he wants to, wants to burrow himself in his arms and run his fingers through his hair and laugh while pushing at his dirty jokes and-

A knock interrupted his thoughts. He sat up, looking at the door confused. Who would be up this late? Nevertheless, he slipped out of bed, walking across the room on bare feet then opening the door. He blinked owlishly up at the tall figure before him, red eyes focused on him. A large hand quickly covered his mouth before Zane could speak, walking him further into the room before shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?!" Zane whisper yelled, pushing his hand away from his mouth. "How do you get here?! We're in a floating temple! You have to leave. Now. If any of the others so much as see you-"

"Do you think I give a fuck about them?" The red eyed Cole interrupted with a sneer, showing thick fangs as he stepped closer to the slightly shorter Nindroid. "You've been ignoring me. Why?" He demands, keeping his voice low.

Zane opened his mouth a few times then looked away as he bit his lip. He had to stop this before he fell any harder. Before he can't back out anymore. He had to. For himself. But he couldn't find the words to spare himself. Not when he did want this. Wanted this and more. Cole sighed in frustration at his silence.

"How's your back?" He asked instead and that surprised Zane.

"Oh. It's… Alright. It hasn't been hurting so I suppose your Jay has already fixed him up." He says albeit awkwardly as he shrugged.

_What's with this awkward aura?_

He fiddled with the edge of his nightwear then blinked once fingers settled under his chin. He found himself looking up at Cole then, his half lidded red eyes on him. He leaned in and Zane's hands came up to his chest, not pushing him away but he felt so torn.

"Cole…" He whispered protestingly though feebly.

The Bizarro Cole paused, looking Zane over, looking at the soft blue flush in cheeks, at his half lidded glowing blue eyes, at the hesitation in their depths. He waited a little, to see if the Nindroid had anything to say but the only sound that passed between them was their quiet breathing. With that, he leaned down, pressing their lips together softly, wrapping an arm around Zane's waist as the Nindroid melted against him.

_'Stop this Zane! You shouldn't be doing this! Not with… Not… Nnh…'_

Hel his train of thought once Cole deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring the Nindroid's mouth thoroughly, leaving no corner untouched.

The world shifted and his back touched the sheet of his bed as Cole's weight settled over him. The larger male pulled back from the kiss to look down at the Nindroid below him. He was no fool. He knew exactly why Zane was ignoring him. Today made some things clear for him. He brushed his fingers against the pale synthetic skin along his cheek, watching as he leaned into his touch. He knew he was being selfish to hold onto the Nindroid when it was so clear he wished to have nothing to do with him anymore. But just one more night like this. One more night to have him in this way, to be able to call him his… He leaned down and kissed him again, slipping the buttons on his shirt free.

_And then he'll let him go._

He couldn't stop the purr that started up in his throat once his tall fingers slid through his hair, gripping it as he mouthed at his neck and lower still.

It was supposed to be a fun way to mess with the ninja, to later rub it in their faces that he's been fucking their teammate but then things got… Complicated. He started to notice little things about him. How his thighs will shake as he starts to peak, how sensitive below his ear was, how he was actually ticklish at his sides, how when he smiles, his eyes do actually glow brighter, how he chews his lips when he's thinking about something unhappy, how he liked to him while cooking...

Zane whimpers, desperately trying to keep quiet as he gripped his shoulders tight, his hands squeezing his shoulders tightly as he joined them together.

Somewhere along the way he began to… _Feel_ for the Nindroid. His visits went from a quick hookup to just hanging out, watching him interact with the other Bizarros curiously and smiling and laughing with him. He hadn't realised he'd fallen for him until he vanished into thin air. He couldn't stop thinking of him. Could barely stop himself from coming here and demanding he come with him. He noticed he had always been distant. But then he would come out of his shell after a few minutes and become so captivating, he was doomed to fall from the start. He was so stupid! He should have been more careful!

Zane fluttered his eyes open to look up at him confused once he suddenly stopped, leaving the Nindroid with messy hair and light blue flushed skin that was slick with water acting like sweat. Cole looked down at him, taking him all in under the glow of moonlight streaming in from the window, refusing to believe his eyes were watering.

"Wh… What's-" Cole shifted them, half kneeling with Zane in his lap, his arms immediately coming up to wrap around his neck.

Zane looked down at him, confused by the sudden change in the usual rushed race for release but then he began moving again, moving him with him and Zane forgot all about that. He tried going faster but Cole's hands on his hips prevented him from doing so. He panted as he looked down at him, confused but Cole only kissed him, keeping the tempo the exact same until the very end, leaving them both shivering as they clung to each other. Zane panted heavily, head rested against Cole's shoulder as coherency returned to him, his internal coolers working to cool him down. Did they- Did they just…

_Make Love?_

Zane watched as Cole's sweaty back disappeared into the attached bathroom he shared with Jay as he lay in bed, his thoughts going a mile a minute. What was that? Why did he…? What was he supposed to make of this? It's not that he didn't like the sudden change, it's just- Zane ran his fingers through his messy hair shakily. His core was pulsing rapidly thinking about what they just did, how they did it. Why did he keep looking at him that way? Was it that he- Did- Zane felt the lighting on his cheeks brighten as his internal heat increased, making him appear as if he was blushing.

Did he maybe… Feel for him too?

Zane watched him carefully as he returned with a damper towel, blushing as he used it to clean him up. He turned over at his husky command then flushed more as he kissed along his back while cleaning lower, his warm lips following the same path the pole took down his opposite self's back. He hugged the pillow as he did.

Did he really?...

Cole set the towel aside then slipped into bed, pulling the Nindroid close with nothing at all between them, eyes on each other.

"Build me a rocket because your ass is out of this world." Cole mumbled after a moment and Zane snickered before laughing, the blush in his cheeks returning at full force. 

The red eyed male smiled softly, wistfully as his- as Zane laughed in his arms. It was such a beautiful sound. He would miss it. Miss him.

"Go to bed before you wake everyone up." Cole says with a light smile and Zane giggles but settled more against him, laying against his chest and listening to his steady heartbeat.

He couldn't help himself from smiling. Who was he kidding? He had long fallen for him… And for the first time, he doesn't mind at all. As long they kept having moments like this.

______

Cole waited until he was deeply asleep, watching him the entire time before he made his move. He carefully replaced his chest with a pillow, watching his snow bunny nuzzle into it before setting again. A smile reluctantly pulled his lips before it dropped. Making him laugh once more was almost enough to break his resolve. But he would chain him to him. What did their Zane say again?

_'If you love something set it free. If it comes back it’s yours. If not, it was never meant to be.'_

He knows he won't come back to him but… He looked at the sleeping boy, his face relaxed as he loosely clung to the pillow. At least he'll be happier without him… He dressed quickly, getting rid of the soiled towel then turned towards the door. He paused with his hand hovering over the handle. He looked back at him once more, red and black eyes filled with longing and love before he opened the door and closed it behind him, disappearing into the night.

_____________

"Hey Zane! Are you gonna sleep the whole day?!" The Nindroid jolted awake from the knock from the door, startling at Nya's voice.

"Oh no. Co-" He cut himself off from warning someone who wasn't there.

Cole, he… He left. Zane tried not to feel hurt. It's just… This was the first time he woke up alone after a night with him. It's logical. He had to leave before he or anyone woke up. They'd end up caught after all and that isn't good.

"Zane?" Nya called again, sounding worried.

"I'm awake. I appear to have overslept. I'll be down in a few." Zane told her as he sat up, the sheets pooling in his lap.

"Alright." She responded then left.

Zane slipped out of bed then blinked once a piece of paper slipped out of the sheets as he did. He bent down and picked it up curiously, noticing that words were scribbled onto it. He gasped, dropping the paper again as moisture welled up in his eyes at the two words there.

**_It's over._ **

He sat down again, hiccuping, trying not to cry, even as the tears flowed down his cheeks. He didn't understand. After last night, he thought… He thought… That just for a second even… He… He felt the same. He covered his mouth to muffle the sobs bubbling up in his throat.

_He thought wrong._

_______________

"You alright Zane?" Cole asked, noticing that the Nindroid was staring out from the training yard of the temple for more than an hour now.

"Fine. You?" Zane asked without looking at him as he approached.

"Me? I'm good. You? Not so much." Cole says, standing next to his friend. "You've been off for days now. We've tried waiting for you to come to us but you're worrying us." He says softly and Zane clenched his teeth.

"We're your friends, your family. You can talk to us about anything, you know that." Cole says, placing a hand on Zane's shoulder- only to frown when he immediately shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry Cole." Zane says without looking at him. "But this is one thing I can't talk to anyone about. Especially not you." He sighed as he went inside, towards his room.

It's been a little over a week since Cole, the other Cole, left him that note. It hurt. Really it did. But it was for the best. It wouldn't have worked. Cole? He was evil and Zane? He was good. The Bizarro versions of themselves will always be evil. It's just in their nature, just as Zane will always be good. It didn't matter that he…

Zane's breath caught as he walked along the hallway, tears stinging his eyes.

It didn't matter that he loves him. He doesn't feel the same. Clearly he didn't. They never even had a relationship to begin with. It's always been a quick hook up. Maybe he'd stick about to cook and get to talk with the other versions of himself but it wasn't anything too deep. Not from his side. So what if his heart never recovers? He can't force him to feel for him. Refused to. It was all his fault anyway. He should have never let himself fall prey that first night, should have never let himself fall at all. But he did. And now he'll pay the price of his foolishness.

"No luck babe?" Kai asked Cole as he walked over with the others. 

"No." Cole sighed then frowned. "He only said he couldn't talk to us about this. Especially not me. What's that supposed to mean?" He says confused.

"Maybe you said or did something to upset him?" Lloyd guessed and Cole frowned.

"Do you think he's still mad about-"

"He isn't mad about that Cole." Kai immediately interrupted, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend.

"But what else could it be that he can't talk to us about? _Especially me?!_ " Cole asked, frustratedly then squeezed, his head pounding as a bout of weakness hit him.

"Cole, calm down. We still don't know what's making you feel like this. Weak like this." Kai says worriedly, taking his hands and squeezing

"Yeah, take it easy big guy." Jay agrees with the others then paused. "What is he talking about?" He asked Kai who sighed.

"He's talking about the pole incident at the park a week back." Kai explained and disagreements immediately rang out from his friends.

"But think about it! It lines up perfectly with the time he started pulling away from us!" Cole protested. "I could have really hurt him. I _did_ hurt him." He whispered.

"It was an accident Cole." Kai soothes then smiled a little at his taller boyfriend. "Tell you what. How about we go up there and ask him instead of speculate." He suggested and Cole wasn't too sure Zane would willing to answer.

"We'll have to ask later. We've got trouble." Nya says, looking at her bracelet that was beeping.

______________

Zane frowned as they made their way to New Ninjago City yet again. Their Bizarro selves were stirring up trouble again. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with. He didn't want to see him right now. He wasn't sure if his core could take it. What would he say? What would he do? Would he mock him, reveal the truth to his friends braggingly? What will they think of him then? Would they even want him as a friend still? Knowing that he had been sleeping with the enemy? Would he be removed from the team? Would he…

_Would he stomp all over the broken remnants of his heart for fun?_

"We're here. Wonder why they chose the park again. We never fight them the same place twice." Nya says as they parked then dropped anchor in a safe place, all of them flicking their hoods down and sliding down the length of chain. 

"Who knows but their tricks won't work a second time." Lloyd says and they rushed over to the spot where they were reported to be.

"Ha!" They all yelled after flipping over a bush, landing on their feet before the Bizarro Ninja- only to find two of them seated impatiently.

"It took you ninja forever." Bizarro Jay huffed, standing up with his Zane.

"Wait- you were waiting on us?" Jay asked warily.

"Not on you. On him." Bizarro Zane says, gesturing to his ninja self.

Zane looked at the red eyed Nindroid confused and wary.

"You need to come with us. Now." He demanded and Zane narrowed his eyes at himself.

"He's not going anywhere with either of you!" Lloyd declared, holding his sword defensively as they both looked at him annoyed.

"Look. Believe it or not, we didn't come here to fight. We came here to help our friend." Bizarro Jay says, crossing his arms then looked at Zane. "Why didn't you come after him?" He demanded and Zane pales a little, looking at his friends who looked at the darker Jay then him.

"I- I don't-"

"Look. Let's cut the bullshit and all this fuckery right here and get down to the problem at hand." Bizarro Zane interrupted. "I don't give a flying fuck if you don't want your friends knowing you've been fucking around with our Cole-" The ninja gasped at that, looking at Zane surprised as he wished desperately to be spontaneously dismembered and put out of his misery.

"-The point is, Cole's been in his room for 11 days now and he hasn't come out to eat once. I take it he's been drinking at least since your Cole is alive but we need you to talk to him. I know you both and you're both fucking morons. I've never seen idiocy at such a high level before. The point is, our Cole is stupid in love with your dumb ass and we know you feel the same way. Fuck all you two need to fucking sort shit right fucking now before I blow a fucking fuse at this bullshit." His dark self says as Nya covered Lloyd's ears.

Bizarro Jay snickered at their horrified expression then cleared his throat.

"Look, we're not forcing you to come with us. We're giving you the chance to come with us and sort things out with Cole before he starves himself to death or come with us and tell him that it was never meant to be so he can get over this shit and fucking eat something." He says then paused. "Oh. Well I guess we are forcing you to come with us." He shrugged.

"You're so fucking stupid Jay but I love you." Bizarro Zane says and his Jay giggled, wrapping an arm around his waist. "So? Your answer?" He prompted, looking towards the blue eyed Nindroid as he stood there, not sure of what he's supposed to do.

"Wait, you've been dating _their_ Cole?!" Kai sputtered at Zane.

"Fucking." Bizarro Jay corrected.

"Any second now." His Bizarro self says, impatiently.

"No way. I refuse to believe it. Zane would never- You know!" Cole yelled from Kai's side.

"Is this true Zane?" Nya asked him and Zane looked to her, to them then nodded shallowly.

"Mind blown." Jay whispered next to Lloyd as they all gawked at Zane.

"But you're wrong about one thing. He doesn't- he doesn't love me." Zane whispered, heart clenching painfully to admit that.

"I fucking told Kai to come instead. I swear I can't deal with these levels of stupidity right now." Bizarro Zane groaned, rubbing his temples as his Jay patted his back. "Look. Are you coming with us or what?" He asked, even more impatient.

"... Yes." Zane says as he walked forward, ignoring his friends' protests. "I'm sorry for hiding this from you but I have no intention of joining them. I just…" He took a breath as he looked back at his friends.

"I have to make sure he's ok." He whispered then followed after the two Bizarro ninja. "I'll be back later!" He called back over his shoulders as all 5 ninja stood there in shock.

Kai was the first to speak.

"What the actual fuck just happened." He whispered.

"Language!" Nya scolded.

______________

"Took you long enough. I thought you'd be quicker to come save your _Coley bear_ from himself." Kai huffed once Zane walked into their home.

"You promised to never mention that again." Zane says, glaring at the red eyed fire elemental.

"Hey, all bets are off when you just let the idiot run off." Kai says, crossing his arms and Zane looked away then walked over to the steps, not knowing what he'd say but he would do what he can to snap Cole out of whatever had him hurting himself in this way. "Wait." Kai says before he knocked on the door, walking past him to pick up the box of pizza off the table with wheels by the door.

He then handed Zane the freshly reheater pizza then patted his shoulder and left him to it. Zane sighed then knocked.

"Fuck off already." A miserable grumble cane from the other side of the door and Zane's heart squeezed and fluttered.

He swallowed.

"Sorry. I can't." He spoke and there was complete silence on the other side of the door. "Can we talk?" He asked quietly, shifting the box in his hands and there was still silence.

He opened his mouth to say something else when the door unlocked. He blinked up at Cole as he stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Zane.

"Whadoyah want?" He asked gruffly but Zane only stared at him.

His hair was messy and oily as his face remained unshaven, his stubble on its way onto becoming a full out beard. He's even. Lost visible weight and the dark rings around his eyes made it clear he's been losing sleep too. He… He didn't understand…

"Well? Did you just come here to stare?" He asked the Nindroid irritably.

"Cole…" Zane says softly, reaching a hand up to touch his face, only realising he did it once Cole flinched back. "I'm sorry. I… What happened?" He whispered, worried for him.

Cole scoffed, as he rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" He says as he walked into his room, Zane following behind him, gently closing the door.

His room was a mess. Well, more than normal.

"No, it really isn't." Zane says with a small frown.

"You didn't answer my question." Cole says instead as he flopped down on the bed. "Why the fuck are you here?" He asked, cold eyes on Zane and he tried and failed not to feel hurt by the coldness in his eyes and tone.

"I'm here to help. I don't know how or what I can do but… The others think I can help so I can try. They say you haven't been eating so…" He opened the box. "You should try eating a slice or two." He says and Cole looked at him blankly.

"So. You really came all this way, just to make me eat." He says flatly and Zane nods once.

He looked on warily once Cole chuckled then began all out laughing. He yelped as he was suddenly pinned against the wall, Cole towering over him intimidatingly.

"You piss me off so much you don't even know." He growled at the wide eyed Nindroid. "Do you think this is fucking funny?!" He snapped at him and Zane flinched, terrified.

Instincts told him to get out of there but he couldn't even move, all his gears locked up.

"Eveything about you is so fucking good and wholesome and I just-!" Zane's eyes widened even further once moisture filled his eyes. "I… I…" A dark tear fell on Zane's cheek, running down his cheek and falling off his chin.

"Cole?" Zane whispered as his face crumpled.

The dark haired male shook his head and walked away but Zane wasn't about to let things go. Not when… Not when he's like this.

"Cole, please talk to me. I want to help you. What can I do?" He asked, following after him then placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't get it, do you?" The larger boy says as near black tears fell down his face, pushing his hair back. "I thought I could get over it, thought I did… The right thing… I thought…" Cole gave a watery laugh as tears stung Zane's eyes, not liking to see him like this at all.

"God emotions fucking suck." He whispered.

"Cole… I don't understand." Zane says, shifting into his line of view and cup his cheeks, deleting his stubble prickle against his hands. "Please I… Let me help you…" He whispered, brushing the dark tears away with his thumbs and Cole looked at him, with his wide eyes that were the purest form of blue he could imagine.

"God I love you." He whispered, cupping Zane's cheek, not caring anymore.

He just had to get it off his chest. He watched as Zane's eyes widened comically, the Nindroids core stopping then pulsing at high speed.

"Wh- what?" Zane sputtered, not sure if he heard right.

He… He…

_He loved him?_

"Why'd you have to come back? I tried setting you free because you deserve it. I don't…" Cole took a slow breath. "You need to go. Before I won't be able to let you go again." He says, stepping back and Zane stood there, checking if he was malfunctioning.

But he heard right. He knew he did. Cole… He… 

"I was right." Zane laughed in disbelief. "I mean, other me was right. We really are idiots." He says, shaking his head then looking up at a confused and wary Cole with a small smile.

"I won't lie, I had many doubts about this, us but then…" Zane blushed lightly. "Then our last night together happened and… And everything felt so right. I thought that maybe, even for a brief moment, you loved me too. Then I realised..." He walked towards Cole who had surprise and awe on his face.

Zane laced their fingers together then smiled up at him.

"It doesn't matter what the others think of us. As long as I have you." Zane finishes and tears welled up in Cole's eyes a new.

"What the fuck why the hell are you so fucking cute?" Cole whispered and Zane blushed but didn't stop smiling. "I love you bun. I'm not gonna let you go ever again, I hope you know that." He says softly, pressing his forehead against Zane's.

"Please don't. Because I love you too." Zane whispers, tilting his chin up and Cole met him half way, kissing him deeply.

They pulled back after a short moment and Zane hummed with eyes closed.

"That was really gross." He whispered to Cole who chuckled against his lips.

"Yeah. I should probably clean up and brush my teeth." Cole hummed and Zane agreed.

"Let's clean up in here first then take a bath. Together." He says, pulling back and Cole perked up at that.

"Anything for you bun."

______________

"Fuck."

"Lloyd! I swear I'll wash your mouth out with soap!" Nya yelled from the other room and Lloyd snickered to himself- only to yelp once a staff smacked him in the head.

"Watch your language nephew. Or else I'll make you some aloe vera-tea and you'll have to drink every drop." Wu threatened and Lloyd gulped.

"Zane still isn't back." Jay says, more than a little worried for his friend.

"I'm just… Out of all people, that guy?" Cole says with a grimace with Kai perched in his lap.

"Hello? Have you seen yourself?" Kai reminded him, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "But I get what you mean. What if they're doing something to him?" He says worriedly.

Jay snorted at that.

"Not that you." Nya says, smacking him over the back of his head.

"Ow!" Jay whined, rubbing his head.

"His taste in partners may be… Questionable, but Zane is smart. He will be fine." Wu reassured his students.

The door open and five sets of glowing eyes shone in before the group walked in, revealing their bizarro selves and their Zane.

"Sorry for barging in but I invited them to dinner. And to discuss." Zane says, holding onto Bizarro Cole's hand tightly.

"Not a problem. Welcome." Wu says humbly but naturally wary.

"Sup gramps." Bizarro Kai says and Zane smacked the spiky haired male, glaring at him with warning blue eyes. "I mean Sensei." He corrects after an eye roll.

"We should get started then." Bizarro Zane spoke up and Zane nodded, leading himself to the kitchen. "Remember what we discussed." He called over his shoulder.

"Aright. So you don't trust us, we don't give a fuc- we don't care about you. But our friend is dating one of yours and we're fine with that. We won't stop being evil. It's in our blood." Bizarro Jay says, tucking his hands into his pockets, earning tense glares. "But we'll try to take things down a notch." He amended and the team of ninjas looked at their Sensei.

"I suppose that is as best as we can get. But don't expect us to not stop you still." Wu countered.

"That's expected. So for now, truce." Bizarro Cole says and they all looked at each other.

"Truce." They agreed.

"Nice but am I the only excited to have two Zanes cooking?" Cole says eagerly and the ninjas laughed.

"Dinner should be interesting." Nya says with a smirk while Bizarro Kai caught ninja Jay's attention.

His eyes widened once he licked over his fangs and lips then threw him a flirty wink. Heat filled Jay's cheeks quickly.

"Interesting is an understatement." He says, tugging at his collar to release heat.


End file.
